1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to steering control arms for outboard motors and more particularly to an overhead tiller arm control device for controlling the operation of an outboard motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Boating has provided enjoyment for thousand of water sport enthusiasts over the years. A preponderance of the boats are powered by small and medium sized outboard motors which are mounted on the transom at the stern or back of the boat. The typical outboard motor includes a short tiller arm extending outwardly and forwardly from the motor, the short tiller arm having a twist throttle handle attached thereto to control the speed of the motor. The motor boat operator sits at the stern of the boat where he steers the boat by swinging the short tiller arm from side to side in a substantially horizontal plane as needed to direct the boat in the desired direction. The speed of the boat is controlled by turning the twist throttle handle at the end of the tiller arm.
During many boating activities, such as fishing for example, it may be awkward for the operator to sit at the stern of the boat and reach backward to control the manual operation of an outboard motor while at the same time engaging in his fishing activity. In many instances it may be desireable to operate the boat from a location other than the stern of the boat. Additionally, it may be desirable to operate the boat from a forward looking position in either a standing or sitting position Furthermore, a direct steering arrangement which steers the boat in the same direction as the tiller arm is directed would make the motor boat easy to handle for even the inexperienced motor boat operator. The traditional outboard motor and tiller arm arrangement provides opposite steering and may cause confusion for some motor boat operators.
Attempts have been made to develop remote control devices for steering and operating the speed of outboard motors. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,212 entitled "Apparatus for Remote Control of Outboard Motor" to K. M. Urquhart discloses a remote control device for controlling both the steering and speed of an outboard motor which includes a straight rod which is attached at its rear end to the outboard motor. The straight rod is attached to the motor by a bracket and linkage arrangement which allows the operator, with one hand on the control rod, to steer the boat by pushing the rod forward or backward while simultaneously controlling the speed by twisting the rod slightly in either direction about its longitudinal axis. In another arrangement U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,852 entitled "Control Handle for Outboard Motors" to C. A. Coots discloses a control handle which includes a straight rod having a handle at the end thereof. The straight rod extends forwardly of the motor, the rear end of the straight rod being clamped to the motor by a bracket arrangement. Linkage is provided between the straight rod and the outboard motor throttle lever control know. The motor is steered by swinging the handle and rod from side to side in a horizontal fashion, and the speed of the motor is controlled by rotating the rod along its longitudinal axis by means of the handle attached at the end of the straight rod.
Disadvantageously, however, the remote control devices described above may be in the way of the motor boat operator when the operator desires to engage in a sporting activity such as fishing. Neither of the remote devices provides a desirable direct steering tiller arm arrangement. Additionally, the push-pull steering technique employed in Urquhart may be awkward and confusing to a motor boat operator, more so than even the traditional motor boat tiller arm steering arrangement. It would therefore be an advancement in the art to provide a simple yet reliable remote control arrangement for outboard motors.